To Get Him Back
by Kay Yamanaka
Summary: Ino, aktris cantik yang tengah naik daun, kembali memasuki dunia mata-mata demi mencari sang suami yang hilang dalam misi. Dengan begitu banyak musuh dan berbagai rintangan yang ada, akankah ia berhasil menemukannya? CHAPTER 3 UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : To Get Him Back**

**Author : Kay Yamanaka**

**Genre : Adventure, Crime**

**Pairing : GaaraXIno**

**Slight : NaruHina (yang lain nyusul XD)**

**Rating : T+/M-**

**Summary : Ino, aktris cantik yang tengah naik daun, kembali memasuki dunia mata-mata demi mencari sang suami yang hilang dalam misi. Dengan begitu banyak musuh dan berbagai rintangan yang ada, akankah ia berhasil menemukannya?**

**Disclaimer :-Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

** -To Get Him Back belong to Kay Yamanaka**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, AU, a little bit lime (maybe), and many more..**

**Chapter 1-What happen to Gaara?**

Sang mentari baru saja menampakkan dirinya, namun sepasang pengantin baru itu telah disibukkan dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Sang suami, seorang pria bertubuh kekar dengan rambut merah dan mata turqouise itu tengah sibuk membereskan barang-barang yang akan dibawanya ke Amerika, tepatnya Washington DC untuk menjalankan sebuah misi. Sedangkan isterinya, seorang wanita cantik dengan tubuh tinggi semampai dan rambut pirang panjangnya yang masih tergerai juga tengah sibuk bersama sang manager diruang tamu untuk membahas jadwal kegiatannya hari ini. Jika dilihat sekilas, dua sosok ini sama sekali tak menunjukkan kesan sebagai pasangan yang baru menikah. Keduanya memang sama-sama workaholic, sang suami dengan pekerjaannya sebagai agen intelijen Jepang, sedangkan sang isteri dengan kesibukannya sebagai seorang aktris. Namun pada kenyataannya, mereka hanya dua orang mencintai yang saling memahami kesibukan pasangannya masing-masing.

"Gaara-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Kau akan berangkat ke bandara jam berapa?" tanya sang isteri yang kini ikut membantu kegiatan suaminya.

"Jam delapan. Tapi setelah ini aku harus ke kantor dulu, ada sesuatu yang perlu kuambil."

"Sou ka?... Berapa lama misimu kali ini, Gaara-kun?"

"Sekitar dua minggu. Jangan khawatir, kita akan langsung berbulan madu begitu tugasku selesai." Jawab pria itu sebelum mencium kening isterinya dengan lembut. "Aku pergi dulu, hime."

"Hati-hati, Gaara-kun!" bisik sang wanita tepat ditelinga suaminya sebelum memberi sebuah kecupan singkat dibibirnya.

"Hn. Kau juga."

Wanita cantik itu tertegun, menatap punggung suaminya yang semakin menjauh. Entah kenapa ada perasaan tak nyaman menelusup kedalam hatinya melihat kepergian sang pria tercinta. _'Kuharap kau akan baik-baik saja, Gaara-kun'._

"I-Ino-chan, apa kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya sang manager yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Eh?" wanita yang dipanggil Ino tersebut terperanjat sekilas, namun kemudian tersenyum dan menjawab,"Tentu saja, Hinata-chan."

-K-A-Y-

**PSIA's Office**

Ruangan berukuran sedang itu tampak tenang, hanya ada seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih cantik tengah sibuk membolak-balik sambil sesekali membaca dokumen-dokumen yang tersusun rapi dimejanya. Namun beberapa kali matanya tampak melirik kearah pintu didepannya, seolah tengah menunggu kedatangan seseorang,

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Dan benar saja, seseorang memang berniat menemuinya saat itu…

"Masuk!" perintah wanita berambut pirang dengan kuncir dua itu pada seseorang yang baru saja mengetuk pintunya.

"Tsunade-sama.."

"Ah! Akhirnya kau datang juga, Gaara. Jadi, apa kau sudah siap untuk misi kali ini?" tanya wanita itu pada sosok tersebut yang ternyata adalah Gaara.

"Hn. Apa semua yang kubutuhkan sudah disiapkan?"

"Tentu. Ini… ambillah, semuanya ada didalam." jawabnya seraya menyerahkan sebuah amplop besar berwarna cokelat.

"Terima kasih, Tsunade-sama." Ucap Gaara sambil menunduk dan berniat untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Namun langkahnya sempat terhenti saat wanita bernama Tsunade tersebuk kembali berbicara,

"Ingatlah, waktumu hanya dua minggu, Gaara. Selesaikan misi ini dengan sempurna, hanya kau yang bisa kami andalkan. Dan... hati-hati." Gaara hanya mengangguk sekilas tanpa membalikkan badannya sedikitpun mendengar pesan sang pimpinan, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

...

"Hei, Gaara!" panggil seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik saat melihat Gaara yang baru keluar dari ruangan pimpinan mereka.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanyanya datar.

"Jadi kau benar-benar berangkat hari ini?"

"Hn. Kenapa tidak?"

"Kau kan baru dua hari menikah dengan Ino-chan, apa dia tak marah kau tinggal-tinggal?"

"Dia mengerti kesibukanku, Naruto. Lagipula aku sudah berjanji padanya akan mengajaknya bulan madu begitu aku kembali dari Amerika nanti."

"Wah-wah, beruntung sekali kau menikah dengannya. Kira-kira Hinata-chan nanti seperti itu tidak ya kalau kami sudah menikah?" Naruto bertanya-tanya, entah pada Gaara atau pada dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan Gaara hanya menatap Naruto datar sebelum pergi meninggalkan pemuda energik itu tanpa disadarinya.

"Gaara! Hei! Tunggu!" teriak Naruto begitu sadar Gaara telah melangkah jauh meninggalkannya. "Tck! Bisa-bisanya meninggalkan kakak sepupu isterinya sendiri dengan tidak sopan!" gerutu Naruto sambil berjalan kembali ke mejanya.

-K-A-Y-

Dorr! Dor! Dorr!

Bunyi tembakan terdengar diseluruh ruangan dirumah itu, seorang perempuan berambut pirang tergerai tampak tersengal-sengal saat bersembunyi untuk mengisi peluru pistolnya yang telah kosong. Tak jauh dari tempatnya, seorang pemuda berambut hitam juga tampak terengah-engah, sesekali ia memberikan kode pada teman perempuannya tersebut sambil tetap waspada dengan pistol ditangannya. Seluruh ruangan itu kini telah dikepung oleh serombongan penjahat bersenjata. Mata mereka tampak awas, mengamati setiap sudut secara hati-hati, berharap segera menemukan sosok yang dicari-carinya. Sesekali juga ada yang tak sabar hingga mengedarkan tembakan kesegala arah, namun kejadian itu tak pernah berlangsung cukup lama karena salah satu dari mereka yang terlihat seperti ketuanya memerintahkan untuk menangkap kedua orang itu hidup-hidup.

"Cari mereka disemua ruangan! Aku yakin mereka tak mungkin bisa keluar dari tempat ini. Tapi ingat! Tangkap mereka hidup-hidup! Itu perintah bos!" teriak sang ketua yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh anak buahnya dan kembali menyebar mencari dua sosok tersebut.

"Ai-chan, bagaimana ini? Kita terjebak!" bisik pemuda berambut hitam itu pada temannya yang kini telah berada disampingnya.

"Sepertinya kita harus melawan lagi. Tapi… peluruku hanya tersisa sedikit, bagaimana denganmu, Saito-kun?"

"Ah, aku juga begitu. Lagipula, jumlah mereka teralalu banyak, apa sebaiknya kita menyerah?"

"Tidak! Kau tau apa tujuan mereka menangkap kita, Saito-kun! Kita tak boleh tertangkap!"

….

"CUT!" teriak sang sutradara dengan tiba-tiba, menghentikan adegan syuting yang tengah berlangsung.

"Ada apa?" tanya sang pemeran wanita heran, pemeran prianya pun tampak menoleh pada sang sutradara yang tiba-tiba menghentikan adegan.

"Hari ini cukup sampai disini dulu, ada urusan mendadak. Saya harus pergi. Silakan bubar!" perintah sang sutradara yang lantas membuat sweatdrop semua kru dan para pemeran.

"Seenaknya saja!" gerutu sang pemeran wanita dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Sudahlah, Ino-san. Setidaknya kita bisa pulang lebih cepat, bukan?" ucap sang pemeran pria menghiburnya.

"Um, kau benar juga, Sai-san. Tapi..." mendadak wajahnya terlihat sedikit lesu.

"Ada apa, Ino-san?" tanya Sai heran.

"Ano… tak ada apa-apa!" sanggah Ino sambil menampilkan senyuman cerianya lagi.

-K-A-Y-

Drrtt…! Drrttt…!

"Moshi-moshi….. Aa… Ino-chan? Ada. Tunggu sebentar, Gaara-san." Ucap gadis berambut indigo tersebut lembut, sembari bergegas menyerahkan ponsel ungu tersebut pada pemiliknya, "Ino-chan… Gaara-san meneleponmu.."

Wanita berambut pirang itu menoleh, matanya tampak berbinar mendengar nama sang penelepon,"Benarkah, Hinata-chan? Kemarikan ponselku." Dengan gerakan cepat wanita itu mengambil benda mungil tersebut dan menempelkan ditelinga kanannya.

"Moshi-moshi, Gaara-kun. Apa kau sudah sampai? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Daijoubu ka?" belum sempat seseorang dari seberang sana menyahut, wanita itu sudah memberondongnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Apa kau lupa siapa suamimu ini, hime? Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya merindukan suaramu, jadi sebelum memulai pekerjaan aku menyempatkan meneleponmu. Kau tau kan, setelah ini kita tak bisa berhubungan untuk sementara waktu." Sahut sang suami.

"Ya, aku tau, Gaara-kun. Aku juga merindukanmu. Dan... err.. kuharap kau lebih berhati-hati kali ini, Gaara-kun. Perasaanku tak enak."

"Tenanglah, dua minggu lagi, aku akan kembali. Dan aku akan memenuhi janjiku, jadi.. jangan khawatir." Ucap pria itu lembut.

"Hm.. baiklah..."

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang, sampai jumpa dua minggu lagi, hime. Aishiteru."

"Hn. Watashi mo."

Tut! Tut! Tut! Panggilan terputus. Wajah cantik wanita tersebut tampak lesu, entah kenapa, perasaan tak enak kali ini terasa sangat kuat. Ia mendadak merasa takut, takut kehilangan suami tercintanya. Sang manager, Hinata, yang menyadari perubahan mimik sang aktris pun menepuk lembut bahu wanita itu, "Ino-chan, Gaara-san pasti baik-baik saja. Tak perlu khawatir." Ucapnya lembut.

"Ya, dia pasti baik-baik saja." Ino meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

-K-A-Y-

"Are you Gaara?" sapa seorang wanita (err… maksudnya pria) berambut pirang panjang dengan poni menutup sebagian wajah bagian kirinya.

'_Ino?'_ batin Gaara heran, tapi setelah diteliti lagi,_ 'ah, bukan. Dia pria! Kenapa mirip Ino?'_

"Yes, I am. Who are you?" tanya Gaara datar namun waspada.

"I'm Deidara, my order is taking you to our office."

"Okay." Pria itu kemudian melangkah kearah sebuah mobil BMW S.X, diikuti oleh Gaara yang mengikutinya dengan tatapan tetap waspada.

….

Mobil silver tersebut melaju kencang sambil menyalip mobil lain yang cukup ramai hari itu. Pria berambut pirang panjang tersebut tampak tenang sambil mengemudikan mobilnya, membawanya dan pria yang terus waspada disampingnya ke kantor utama CIA.

"Are you who'll be my partner in this mission?" tanya Gaara setelah terdiam sekian lama.

"Yea. I'm your partner here." Jawab pria disampingnya santai.

Dan suasana kembali hening.

-K-A-Y-

Ciiitt!

Suara decit ban yang beradu dengan aspal akibat rem mendadak itu terdengar begitu memekakkan telinga. Mobil silver itu kini telah berhenti sempurna, tepat didepan pintu gerbang raksasa yang membatasi dunia luar dari bangunan besar nan megah didalam sana.

Kreett…!

Gerbang raksasa dihadapan mereka terbuka secara otomatis setelah sang pria pirang memindai kartu pengenal serta kornea matanya di mesin pemindai yang terletak di samping kiri maupun kanan gerbang.

"So, this is the CIA's headquarters?" tanya pria berambut merah yang masih duduk tenang didalam mobil.

"No, no, no, it's just our office. The headquarters isn't here." Jawab sang pria pirang sambil menyeringai. Gaara hanya mengangguk mengerti. Mobilpun kini kembali bergerak pelan melewati pintu gerbang, melanjutkan perjalanan menuju tempat tujuan mereka. Kantor CIA.

-K-A-Y-

Ino tengah sibuk didapur, tepatnya di tempat pencucian piring. Wanita cantik itu tengah serius mencuci piring maupun gelas yang baru saja dipakainya, saat perasaan tak enak itu kembali mengganggunya.

Prakkk!

Tanpa disadari, pegangannya pada sebuah cangkir keramik berwarna merah itu terlepas dan menyebabkan cangkir kesayangannya itu pecah berantakan. Cangkir itu adalah cangkir pemberian Gaara, bersama sebuah cangkir lain berwarna ungu yang selalu dipakai pria itu. Dan kini, pecahnya cangkir merah itu membuat perasaan Ino semakin tak nyaman. Ia yakin, sesuatu yang buruk pasti sudah terjadi pada suaminya.

Tanpa memedulikan pecahan cangkir dilantai keramik itu, Ino melepas kedua sarung tangan karet yang digunakannya untuk mencuci piring dan segera berlari ke arah kamarnya di lantai dua. Di ambilnya dengan cepat sebuah ponsel berwarna ungu muda itu dan jari-jari mungilnya dengan cekatan menekan beberapa nomor disana.

Tuuutt… tuutt…

Belum ada jawaban, hanya terdengar nada tunggu dari nomor yang tengah dihubunginya. Perasaannya kini semakin kacau, ia yakin sekali, ada masalah dengan misi Gaara kali ini. Dan dia harus segera mencari tahu! Atau setidaknya meyakinkan bahwa perasaannya kali ini salah (meski hal itu tak pernah terjadi).

"Moshi-moshi. Maaf, Ino-chan, aku sedang sibuk, nanti aku akan menghubungimu."

Tut! Tut! Tut!

Sambungan terputus begitu saja secara sepihak, bahkan tanpa sempat membiarkan wanita pirang itu berbicara sepatahkatapun. Ia berdecak kesal. Sepertinya tak ada pilihan lain, ia harus mendatangi kantor PSIA.

….

Ciiitt!

Mobil biru yang tadinya melaju cukup kencang itu kini dipaksa berhenti secara tiba-tiba oleh sang pengemudi begitu sampai disebuah gedung yang cukup besar didepannya.

Bruakk!

Pintu mobil tak berdosa itupun baru saja menjadi korban bantingan oleh sang pemiliknya dengan kasar. Aquamarine di balik kacamata hitam itu tampak berkilat, andai saja orang bisa melihatnya, semua pasti tahu bahwa sang pemilik mata itu tengah marah saat ini. High heels 15 cm itu sama sekali tak menghambatnya untuk mempercepat langkah memasuki gedung itu. Wanita itu tampak terburu-buru. Saat ia sampai didepan lift, lagi-lagi ia menekan-nekan tombol disana secara kasar dan berulang-ulang, tanda bahwa wanita itu sudah kehabisan kesabaran.

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka, memunculkan beberapa orang agen yang tempak terburu-buru namun tak menggagalkan keterkejutan mereka saat melihat seorang wanita cantik yang tengah menunggu mereka untuk keluar dan segera masuk kedalam lift itu. Menuju lantai tiga dimana meja sang sepupu berada, meninggalkan tatapan heran dan bisik-bisik para agen yang baru bertemu dengannya.

"Bukankah dia Ino?"

"Ya, aku tau. Aktris laga itu kan? Aku sering melihat fotonya dijalan."

"Untuk apa dia kemari?"

"Bagaimana caranya mengetahui tempat ini?"

"Entahlah."

...

Ting!

Pintu lift kembali terbuka, tepat dilantai tujuannya. Ino kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki ruangan itu lebih dalam. Lantai tiga yang biasanya cukup tenang itu tampak sedikit ricuh. Beberapa agen terlihat tengah terburu-buru, keluar masuk ruangan, beberapa tampak serius didepan komputer masing-masing, ada juga yang tampak menghubungi seseorang. 'Mana Naruto?' batin wanita itu sambil mencari-cari keberadaan sang sepupu pirangnya.

"Kita benar-benar kehilangan jejak Gaar..." seruan Naruto terputus saat melihat sesosok pirang berdiri dibelakangnya. "Ino?" gumam Naruto dengan tatapan horor.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan! Siapa yang hilang? Apa Gaara?" tanya Ino pada Naruto dengan suara nyaring hingga menghentikan kegiatan semua agen yang terkejut akan keberadannya.

"Ino?" gumam hampir semua agen bersamaan, kecuali para agen baru yang masih bertanya-tanya siapa wanita cantik yang berada didekat Naruto itu.

"Siapa dia?" tanya seorang agen bercepol dua pada agen berambut cokelat pendek disampingnya.

"Apa kau tak tau? Dia itu isteri Gaara, agen kita yang hilang saat ini. Namanya Ino, wanita itu mantan agen terbaik PSIA sebelum mengundurkan diri tiga tahun yang lalu."Jelas Matsuri yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan berulang dari rekannya.

"NARUTO JAWAB AKU!" lagi-lagi teriakan Ino mengejutkan seisi tempat itu, hingga menyebabkan Tsunade keluar dari ruangannya.

"Ada apa ini?!" seru wanita berambut pirang dengan kuncir dua itu penuh amarah. Namun seluruh amarah itu lenyap seketika, digantikan oleh keterkejutan saat menyadari siapa yang menyebabkan keributan itu. "Ino?" gumamnya.

"Tsunade-sama, maaf sudah datang tiba-tiba dan membuat keributan, aku hanya ingin mengetahui kabar suamiku. Apa benar terjadi sesuatu padanya?" tanya Ino lebih tenang pada wanita paruh baya dihadapannya. Wanita itu hanya memejamkan matanya sambil menarik nafas.

"Maaf, Ino. Gaara menghilang." Jawab wanita itu dengan berat hati.

"APA? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kami kehilangan jejak dan kontak dengannya beberapa jam setelah ia sampai di Bandara Internasional Dulles. Info terakhir yang kami dapat, Gaara pergi bersama seorang anggota CIA berambut pirang panjang bernama Deidara."

"APA?" seru Ino dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Ada apa? Kalian mengenalnya?" Tsunade bertanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Ino terdiam, beberapa detik hingga akhirnya Naruto yang memilih untuk membuka suara,"Deidara-nii... adalah kakak kandung Ino-chan."

Tsunade terbelalak, begitupun agen lain yang mendengar pembicaraan itu. Semua mendadak hening, sebelum Ino kembali berseru,

"Gaara dalam bahaya! Izinkan aku masuk dalam misi ini Tsunade-sama, aku harus menemukan Gaara!" pinta Ino mantap.

"Tapi kau bukan lagi agen PSIA, Ino. Aku tak bisa memberikan misi ini padamu."

"Aku harus menemukan Gaara, Tsunade-sama! Dia suamiku! Aku mohon, izinkan aku kembali bergabung dalam PSIA, aku tak akan mengecewakanmu, aku janji!"

Tsunade memejamkan matanya, tampak berpikir keras,"Masalahnya..."

"Izinkan saja dia, Tsunade-sama." Pinta Naruto dengar ekspresi serius. Sungguh tak tampak seperti dia yang biasanya. Tampaknya masalah kali ini cukup berbahaya.

"..."

"Kumohon, Tsunade-sama?" Ino memelas.

"Baiklah. Bersiaplah segera, besok pagi kau akan menyusul Gaara ke Washington DC. Data-datamu akan segera diurus, kembalilah besok sebelum berangkat."

"Hontou ni arigatou, Tsunade –sama."

-K-A-Y-

**Washington DC, 09:00 P.M**

Beberapa orang dengan seragam serba putih tampak sibuk disebuah ruangan penuh peralatan canggih. Di tengah ruangan itu, tampak seorang pria berambut merah yang entah tertidur atau bahkan tak sadarkan diri, terbaring diatas sebuah tempat tidur beralaskan seprai putih. Berbagai macam peralatan terpasang ke tubuh dan kepalanya. Seorang wanita berambut merah muda dengan seragam sama seperti yang lain, serba putih, tengah sibuk didepan sebuah komputer yang menyala dengan berbagai kode didalamnya. Sesekali matanya tampak melirik pria ditempat tidur tersebut, kemudian kembali mengetik sesuatu dikomputernya. Entah apa sebenarnya yang diperbuat orang-orang diruangan itu.

...

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya seorang pria berambut merah dengan babyface begitu memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu tampak terkejut, sekilas, namun kemudian tersenyum, "Sebentar lagi pekerjaan kami selesai, dia akan sadar setelah kami menyelesaikannya. Tenang saja, Sasori-sama."

"Hn. Baguslah, lebih cepat, lebih baik." Pria itu mengangguk sekilas sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu. _'Kalian kerahkan agen terbaikpun tak akan berguna melawanku khufufufu...'_

-K-A-Y-

**Tokyo, 05:00 A.M**

Hari masih begitu pagi, bahkan mataharipun seolah masih enggan untuk memancarkan kehangatan sinarnya. Namun wanita berambut pirang itu sudah siap dengan semua yang perlu dibawanya. Semua jadwal syuting, dan berbagai acara lain sudah dimintanya sang manager untuk membatalkan semuanya. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah, menemukan suaminya apapun yang terjadi!

"Ino-chan, apa kau yakin akan menyusul Gaara-san? Sendirian?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Tentu saja, Hina-chan. Jangan khawatir, aku pasti akan segera pulang, bersama Gaara." Jawab Ino bersemangat. Gadis berambut indigo itu hanya menunduk, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Hanya berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa sang sahabat akan baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah, aku harus berangkat sekarang. Ada yang perlu kuambil di kantor. Tolong tangani semua yang ada disini ya, Hina-chan. Dan ingat, tak boleh ada satupun wartawan yang tahu kemana aku pergi!"

"Tentu saja, Ino-chan. Hati-hati.."

"Tentu saja!" sahut Ino sambil menarik kopernya keluar.

...

Brakk!

Kali ini pintu mobil lain lah yang menjadi korban bantingan sang wanita pirang saat memasukinya, sebuah mobil Jaguar C-X16 berwarna merah. Dengan kecepatan maksimal, Ino melesat keluar melalui gerbang belakang, kembali ke kantor PSIA.

Drrtt! Drrrtt!

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Ino-chan, apa kau sudah akan berangkat? Cepatlah, Tsunade-sama menunggumu." ujar sang penelepon dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Hai', wakarimashita!" ujarnya seraya kembali memaksimalkan kecepatan mobilnya yang sempat melambat akibat adanya telepon barusan. _'Tunggu aku, Gaara-kun. Aku pasti menemukanmu. Segera!'_

...

Ciiiittt!

Mobil merah itu kini berhenti sempurna. Lagi-lagi, Ino harus terburu-buru memasuki gedung itu. Sama seperti hari sebelumnya, menekan-nekan tombol lift dengan tak sabar, dan mendapati tatapan heran –lagi- dari agen-agen disana. Sepertinya kabar kembalinya wanita itu kedalam PSIA masih belum tersebar dilingkungan agen baru. Tapi tentu saja, ia tak memedulikan hal itu. Sama sekali tak peduli. Sekali lagi, yang ada dipikirannya hanya suaminya, Sabaku no Gaara.

Ting!

Pintu lift yang membawa sang wanita Sabaku itu telah sampai dilantai tiga, lantai yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Dimana ia dikembalikan kedalam PSIA secara tidak resmi. Semata-mata karena keadaan yang mendesak.

...

"Tsunade-sama, apa semua yang saya butuhkan sudah siap?" Tanya Ino to the point begitu memasuki ruangan sang atasan.

"Ini semua data yang kau butuhkan." Ucapnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah amplop besar berwarna cokelat, persis seperti yang pernah ia berikan pada Gaara,"Dan ingat, bekerja dengan hati-hati, jangan biarkan emosi menguasaimu." Lanjut wanita itu dengan tenang.

"Saya tahu, Tsunade-sama."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kami akan terus memantaumu dari sini, beberapa agen juga mengawasimu disana. Selesaikan misi ini, dan bawa Gaara kembali secepatnya!" Perintah sang pimpinan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan berangkat sekarang." Ujar Ino lirih. Beberapa detik kemudian ia sudah sampai dipintu, ia menoleh kebelakang dan berkata,"Mobil merah diluar, tolong dikirim ke Amerika begitu aku berangkat." Kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari sang pimpinan.

To be continued...

Haloooooooo...! Kay baliiikk! Ada yang kangen nggak? XD (reader: Nggak adaaa!) *Author pundung

Kali ini Kay mengangkat tema Spionase dengan pairing GaaIno. Awal munculnya ide ini sebenernya waktu Kay nonton film (lupa judulnya) dan denger salah satu aktrisnya ngomong, "Where is my husband?" Aneh ya? Mungkin XD tapi yang namanya ide selalu muncul secara tak terduga kan? :v

Kuharap fic kali ini nggak menuai flame lagi ya ^^ yah, kayaknya cukup sekian cuap-cuap dari Kay. Jangan lupa RnR ya! ^o^/

Oh iya, hampir lupa! Kay minta maaf buat fic-fic yang belum sempat di update ya? Soalnya Kay masih stuck soal idenya ^^a Udah, kali ini benar-benar cukup Kay ngomong. Sekali lagi, jangan lupa RnR! XD

_**Kay Yamanaka**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter sebelumnya~

Sabaku no Gaara, seorang agen terbaik PSIA di beri misi yang mengharuskannya bergabung dengan CIA di Amerika. Namun satu kesalahan dibandara membuatnya dalam masalah.

Sabaku Ino, isteri dari Gaara, mantan agen terbaik PSIA, harus kembali masuk dalam dunia spionase demi mencari suaminya yang tiba-tiba menghilang dalam misi. Akankah Ino berhasil menemukan Gaara? Akankah mereka kembali ke Jepang dan melanjutkan rencana bulan madu mereka yang tertunda? Just check it out!

**Title : To Get Him Back**

**Author : Kay Yamanaka**

**Genre : Adventure, Crime**

**Pairing : GaaraXIno**

**Slight : NaruHina (yang lain nyusul XD)**

**Rating : T+/M-**

**Summary : Ino, aktris cantik yang tengah naik daun, kembali memasuki dunia mata-mata demi mencari sang suami yang hilang dalam misi. ****Dengan begitu banyak musuh dan berbagai rintangan yang ada, akankah ia berhasil menemukannya?**

**Disclaimer :-Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

** -To Get Him Back belong to Kay Yamanaka**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, AU, a little bit lime (maybe), and many more..**

**Chapter 2-Where is my husband?**

**Dulles International Airport, Washington DC**

Seorang wanita berambut pirang pendek tampak mengetuk-ngetukkan high heelsnya dilantai bandara dengan tak sabar. Sepasang sapphire di balik kacamata hitam itu terlihat waspada, mengamati sekitarnya tanpa melewatkan hal kecil sekalipun. Kepalanya menoleh kekiri dan ke kanan, seolah menunggu sesuatu. Benar saja, bibir merah itu tersenyum tipis saat melihat sebuah mobil merah yang baru saja diantarkan didepan bandara. Dilangkahkannya sepasang kaki jenjang berbalut high heels ungu itu dengan cepat kearah Jaguar C-X16 yang tak jauh didepannya.

Brukk!

"Lama sekali kau sampai!" gerutu wanita itu entah pada siapa, mungkin pada mobil merah itu [?].

Bruummm...!

Dalam sekejap, Jaguar merah itu sudah melesat pergi dengan cepat, meninggalkan keramaian bandara, menuju tempat yang dituju sang wanita.

-K-A-Y-

**PSIA's Office**

"Bagaimana? Apa Ino berhasil sampai tujuan?" tanya sang pimpinan pada asistennya.

Wanita berambut pendek itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari monitor computer dan menjawab, "Ya, Tsunade-sama."

"Bagus! Tetap pantau dia, Shizune. Aku tak ingin dia mengacaukan misi baru ini karena agen Sabaku merah itu."

"Ino adalah seorang profesional, Tsunade-sama. Sekalipun ia sudah tiga tahun keluar dari dunia spionase, saya yakin kemampuannya tak menurun."

"Aku tak meragukan kemampuannya, Shizune. Aku meragukan emosinya." Jawab wanita paruh baya itu dengan tegas, membuat sang asisten terdiam. Tak sanggup lagi menyanggah kata-kata sang pimpinan.

…

Pemuda berambut pirang dengan tiga garis dimasing-masing pipinya itu tampak serius. Matanya mengarah pada layar komputernya, namun pikirannya…. sudah berkelana entah kemana.

"Hey, Dobe! Ada apa denganmu? Rasanya kau tak berisik hari ini?" Tegur sang sahabat yang heran melihat kelakuan pemuda itu.

Pemuda yang dipanggil dobe itu menoleh, sekilas, namun mulutnya masih tak mengeluarkan jawaban apapun.

"Apa kau mengkhawatirkan sepupumu itu?" tanya sang sahabat lagi dengan nada datar.

"Ya. Apa kau tau, orang yang terakhir kali dilihat bersama Gaara itu adalah Deidara. Dia itu kakak kandung Ino-chan."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya takut Ino-chan tak akan sanggup jika harus melawan Deidara..."

"Tapi toh belum tentu juga kan Deidara itu orang jahatnya?"

"Ya, kuharap... begitu. Semoga kau benar, Teme." Ucap Naruto ragu.

"Hn."

-K-A-Y-

Kelopak mata itu perlahan terbuka, menampakkan sepasang turquoise yang indah. Namun ada yang ganjil. Mata itu tampak kosong. Tak terlihat adanya emosi, atau sekedar keterkejutan saat mendapati dirinya terbaring ditengah ruangan asing yang penuh dengan orang berseragam putih.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar ya, Gaara-kun?" tanya seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang berjalan kearahnya.

Pria itu bangun perlahan, berusaha menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya yang terasa sedikit kaku, "Ini… dimana?" tanyanya datar.

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut dan duduk di sebuah kursi tepat disamping sang pria, "Kau tak ingat tempat ini?"

Pria itu menggeleng pelan. "Aku.. tak ingat.."

"Apa kau ingat siapa dirimu?"

Lagi-lagi pria itu menggeleng lemah. Jawaban sang pria -sekalipun hanya berupa gelengan kecil- namun mampu membuat sang wanita menyeringai licik tanpa sepenglihatan sang pria yang tengah menunduk. _'Great! I did it! Hahaha..' _batinnya senang.

"Um.. sepertinya aku harus pergi sebentar. Silakan coba mengingat-ingat dulu, Gaara-kun!" wanita itu berkedip sekilas sebelum bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Gaara?" gumam pria itu bingung, ditatapnya dengan kosong kearah pintu yang baru saja dilewati wanita tadi.

...

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk!"

Cklek!

Pintu berwarna merah gelap itu perlahan terbuka, menampakkan sesosok wanita berambut merah muda yang tengah tersenyum.

"Ada apa?" tanya seorang pria berambut merah yang tengah duduk dibalik meja kerjanya dengan nada datar.

"We did it, Sasori-sama. Anda sudah bisa menemuinya."

"Baiklah." Pria itu bangkit dari kursinya, berjalan keluar ruangan diikuti oleh sang wanita merah muda dibelakangnya.

-K-A-Y-

Pria berambut merah bata itu kini telah bangun dari tempatnya terbaring, sepasang turquoisenya menatap sekeliling dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. Berkali-kali sudah ia mencoba mengingat semuanya, namun nihil. Tak ada apapun yang muncul dalam memorinya. Bahkan jika ia memaksa untuk mengingat segala sesuatunya, yang ia rasakan hanya kesakitan yang hebat dikepalanya. "Arrggghhhhh!" untuk yang kesekian kalinya pria itu jatuh tersungkur dengan kedua tangan menekan kedua sisi kepalanya. _'Kenapa sulit sekali untuk mengingat apapun?' _batinnya frustasi.

Cklek!

Sebuah suara pintu yang dibuka mengalihkan perhatiannya. Di liriknya arah bunyi itu berasal, disana dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas, seorang pria berambut merah, namun lebih terang dari rambutnya, berjalan mendekat bersama wanita yang tadi menyapanya. _'Siapa mereka sebenarnya?' _lagi-lagi batinnya bertanya-tanya.

"Hai, Gaara." Sapa pria itu sambil tersenyum kearah Gaara.

"Siapa kau?"

"Ah, kau tak mengingatku? Aku Sasori, Akasuna Sasori, aniki-mu. Kemarilah, jangan duduk dilantai." Ucap pria itu seraya membantu Gaara untuk bangkit dan meletakkannya kembali ditempatnya terbaring tadi.

"Aniki? Aku... tak ingat apapun.." ujarnya lirih, namun matanya terus menatap Sasori, seolah mencari kebenaran dari perkataan pria merah itu. "Kenapa kau tak mirip denganku?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Kita dilahirkan dari ibu yang berbeda, Gaara. Tentu kita tak mirip, tapi.. seperti yang bisa kau lihat, rambut kita... sama, bukan? Merah. Lagipula nama keluarga kita juga sama. Lihat ini." Jawab Sasori dengan tenang sambil tetap memasang senyuman untuk menutupi niat tersembunyinya, di sodorkannya sebuah kartu tanda pengenal pada Gaara. Pria itu mengambilnya dengan sedikit ragu. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat nama yang tercantum disana, Akasuna Gaara.

"Mungkin.. kau memang anikiku. Lalu.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganku?" tanya penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Saat itu kau sedang menyeberang..."

**Flashback (Sasori version)**

Ciiiittttttt!

DUAKKK!

"GAARA!" seru seorang pria berambut merah sambil berlari ketengah jalan. Pemuda yang dipanggil Gaara itu tak sadarkan diri, darah memenuhi kepalanya dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Sedangkan mobil hitam yang menabraknya telah kabur entah kemana. "Gaara, sadarlah! Gaara!"

...

Setelah menyetop taksi yang lewat secara paksa dan mengusir penumpangnya keluar, Sasori membawa Gaara kerumah sakit terdekat. Namun menurut dokter, Gaara sudah tak terselamatkan lagi. Pemuda itu tak mempercayai ucapan sang dokter dan nekat membawa anggota keluarga satu-satunya itu ke laboratorium miliknya dipinggiran kota Washington dan meminta Sakura, kekasihnya untuk membantu menyelamatkan Gaara.

Satu bulan sudah Gaara terbaring koma. Segala cara sudah dilakukan oleh mereka, namun hasilnya nihil. Gaara tak juga menunjukkan kemajuan, yang ada keadaannya malah semakin memburuk. Hingga beberapa hari yang lalu, Sakura menemukan suatu cara untuk menyadarkan Gaara kembali, dan cara itu menujukkan sebuah kemajuan pesat.

Gaara akhirnya benar-benar sadar dari komanya. Namun satu hal yang tak ikut sadar bersamanya, yaitu ingatannya yang masih tertidur entah dimana.

**Flashback off**

Gaara menatap lekat pada Sasori, entah kenapa rasanya ia tak semudah itu mempercayai pria didepannya. Ada sesuatu yang pria itu sembunyikan, tapi... tanpa ingatannya, ia tak akan tahu apa itu. _'Akasuna Sasori, apa dia benar-benar aniki?'_

-K-A-Y-

Drrttt...! Drrttt...!

"Hello? …. Yes, I am. Who's this?... Uh, I see. Thank you."

Tut! Tut! Sambungan terputus. Wanita itu tampak kesal, benda mungil itu diremasnya erat. Andai saja ia lebih kuat, benda itu pasti sudah remuk ditangannya._'Jadi… dia? Kheh! Lihat saja, aku pasti akan menangkapmu, Sasori!' _

Berbekal sebuah GPS, wanita pirang itu melajukan mobilnya ke pinggiran kota Washington, menuju tempat terakhir sang kakak terlihat. Tujuannya hanya dua, menemukan Gaara dan menangkap Sasori, tapi kalau memang perlu mungkin juga ia harus menangkap kakaknya. Penjahat kelas kakap yang telah diburu PSIA sejak lima tahun yang lalu, Akasuna Sasori, yang telah mencuci otak kakaknya hingga menjadi tangan kanannya. Misi yang dipindahtangankan padanya semenjak hilangnya Gaara ini harus segera dituntaskan!

...

"Sakura?" Gumam wanita itu saat melihat seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang baru saja keluar dari gedung yang disebut-sebut sebagai markas Sasori. Ia yakin sekali bahwa wanita tadi adalah Sakura, sahabat dekatnya saat masih SMP di Konoha. Memang wanita itu sudah pindah ke Amerika sejak masuk SMA, begitupun ia sendiri yang melanjutkan SMA di Tokyo. Tapi ia benar-benar tak menyangka akan bertemu Sakura disini, terlebih sudah enam tahun ia tak mendengar kabar dari temannya itu. Dan kini? Ia melihat Sakura keluar dari gedung itu. _'Apa dia punya hubungan dengan Sasori?' _ batinnya bertanya-tanya. Secepat kilat ia memutar mobil merah itu menuju jalan memutar yang dilihatnya di GPS, ia harus menemui Sakura!

-K-A-Y-

"Shit!" Sasori mengumpat. Dibantingnya ponsel hitam dalam genggamannya dan bergegas keluar.

"Gaara, kita harus pergi sekarang!" seru Sasori seraya menarik Gaara yang kebingungan dari ruangannya.

Gaara menepis tangan Sasori dengan kasar dan menatapnya lekat, seolah meminta kejelasan.

"Tak ada penjelasan! Kita pergi dari sini. Sekarang! Dei, ayo berangkat!" Teriaknya pada pria berambut pirang dengan ponytail yang berdiri di pintu. Deidara mengangguk dan bergerak lebih dahulu menuju sebuah Aston Martin Gauntlet hitam yang terparkir diruang bawah tanah. Sasori dan Gaara yang masih enggan pun mengikuti dari belakang, semua tampak waspada.

...

"Jelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, un?" pinta Deidara saat menyetir mobil hitam itu melalui ruang bawah tanah.

"PSIA sudah mengetahui persembunyian kita, aku yakin tak lama lagi pasti muncul seorang agen untuk memata-matai kita." Jawab pria itu datar.

"Jadi begitu, un. Menurutmu, siapa yang akan ditugaskan untuk memata-matai kita, un?"

"Entahlah, mungkin salah satu agen terbaik mereka, kurasa mungkin Sasuke. Atau..." Sasori tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Atau apa, un?" tanya Deidara tak sabar.

"Mungkin adikmu."

"Tidak mungkin, un. Ino-chan sudah keluar dari PSIA."

"Tapi hanya dua agen itu saja yang kemungkinan menyusup ketempat kita sebelumnya."

"Kalau begitu pasti Sasuke, un. Ino-chan sudah menikah, mana mungkin suaminya mengizinkannya kembali ke dunia spionase."

"Mungkin kau benar."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dia, un?" tanya Deidara sambil menunjuk kearah Gaara yang tak sadarkan diri dengan dagunya. Ada yang bertanya kenapa Gaara tak sadarkan diri? Sebenarnya sejak masuk mobil tadi Gaara telah disuntik dengan semacam obat bius oleh Sasori.

"Dia akan menjadi tangan kiriku." Jawab Sasori sambil menyeringai. Sedangkan Deidara hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, namun tak menyahut jawaban bosnya itu. (Kenapa tangan kiri? Soalnya tangan kanannya kan udah ada XD *nunjuk Dei-kun ^^)

-K-A-Y-

Ciittt!

Mobil merah itu berhenti mendadak tepat disamping seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang tengah membawa barang-barang belanjaan ditangannya. Mata emerald wanita itu tampak waspada, bersiap menghadapi siapapun yang keluar dan mobil itu dan apapun tujuannya. Namun matanya seketika melebar saat saat melihat siapa sosok yang keluar dari mobil itu. Seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut pirang panjangnya yang diikat ponytail dan mata aquamarinenya yang bersinar. "Ino?" gumamnya.

"Hai, Sakura! Lama tak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kebetulan sekali ya kita bisa bertemu disini!" wanita pirang itu telah berceloteh panjang lebar dengan semangatnya, sedangkan yang diajak bicara hanya melongo. Masih agak kaget rupanya. "Sakura? Kau Sakura kan? Kenapa diam saja?" tanyanya memastikan kembali.

"Eh? Apa? Iya, aku Sakura. Kau… Ino?" tebaknya ragu.

"Memangnya siapa lagi?"

"Apa... yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Ah, aku ada syuting iklan disini, tapi sudah selesai sih. Kau tau kan, aku sekarang artis loh!" ujarnya membanggakan diri. "Kau sendiri, sedang apa disini?"

"Aku.. bekerja."

"Sou ka? Tapi, sekarang kan waktu makan siang, jadi apa kau keberatan makan siang bersama? Anggap saja reuni teman lama, banyak yang ingin kuceritakan tentang teman-teman ."

Sakura terdiam sesaat, menimang-nimang ajakan sang sahabat lama. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia mengangguk dengan semangat, "Baiklah!"

-K-A-Y-

**Tokyo, Japan**

"Naruto-kun… apa menurutmu Ino-chan dan Gaara-san akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata pada pemuda disampingnya.

"Entahlah, Hina-chan. Tapi kurasa tak akan terjadi hal buruk, kau tau kan, mereka berdua adalah agen terbaik kami." Jawab Naruto bersemangat demi menghibur sang kekasih. Meski dalam hati kecilnya juga cukup mengkhawatirkan sepupu perempuannya itu. Bagaimanapun, hubungan mereka sudah hampir seperti saudara kandung. _'Segera temukan Gaara, dan bawa dia pulang dengan selamat, Ino-chan! Maaf aku tak bisa menyusul kalian.'_

"Yah, kau benar juga, Naru-kun. Mereka adalah pasangan terhebat yang kita kenal. Mereka pasti segera kembali ke Jepang." Sahut Hinata lebih bersemangat. Rupanya kata-kata Naruto tadi cukup meyakinkan gadis manis yang tengah bersandar dibahunya itu.

...

"Dimana Naruto?!" tanya –teriak- Tsunade entah pada siapa.

Beberapa agen yang berada disana menoleh, cukup kaget dengan teriakan sang atasan barusan.

"Naruto makan siang bersama Hinata!" sahut salah seorang dari mereka.

"Benar-benar bocah itu! Disaat seperti ini masih sempat-sempatnya dia pacaran! Awas saja kalau dia kembali, aku akan menghukumnya!" gerutu Tsunade, kemudian menoleh kearah seorang pemuda berambut nanas,"Shikamaru, gantikan tugas Naruto hari ini. Dan beritahu dia untuk keruanganku saat dia kembali nanti!" perintahnya sebelum berlalu pergi.

Yang diperintah hanya menguap sekilas sebelum bergumam, "Mendokusai!" dan menuju meja Naruto. Sedangkan yang lain, kembali menghadap monitor komputer masing-masing sebelum sang atasan kembali untuk memarahi mereka juga.

...

Wanita pirang paruh baya yang awet muda tersebut duduk tersandar lemas dikursi besar berodanya. Tangan kanannya digunakan untuk memijat-mijat pelipisnya. Lagi-lagi ia seperti dipermainkan oleh pria wajah bayi itu. Agen-agen terbaik yang selama ini ia kerahkan untuk menangkap pria itu selalu pulang dengan kegagalan, atau bahkan tak pulang sama sekali. Mereka tak mati sebenarnya, tapi otak mereka telah dicuci dan dijadikan anak buah oleh pria itu. Sasori.

Agen-agen terbaik PSIA sudah mulai menipis, dan perekrutan agen baru masih beberapa bulan lagi. Kali ini harapannya hanya Ino, berharap wanita muda itu berhasil menemukan Gaara dan menangkap Sasori serta komplotannya. Ia sudah tak sanggup untuk mengorbankan agen lain lagi. Jika Ino sampai gagal, mungkin... ia akan turun tangan sendiri untuk menangkap orang itu.

"Shizune, jalin komunikasi dengan Ino sesering mungkin, dan suruh pada agen mengirimkan setiap data yang mereka peroleh pada Ino. Kita tak boleh kehilangan jejaknya seperti Gaara. Kali ini, Sasori harus tertangkap!" seru Tsunade pada sang asisten.

"Hai', wakarimashita, Tsunade-sama!" Ia menunduk sekilas sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu dengan langkah cepat.

-K-A-Y-

**Belga Café-Washington DC**

"Jadi, apa pekerjaanmu sekarang, Sakura?" tanya Ino sebelum menyesap jus lemonnya. Kedua aquamarinenya tak pernah lepas memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik wanita didepannya.

"Aku seorang dokter." Jawabnya santai,"kau tau kan, sejak kecil aku selalu bercita-cita menjadi seorang dokter." Lanjutnya setelah menelan potongan saladnya. Ino hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Lalu, kau sekarang tinggal dimana?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Di apartemen tak jauh dari sini. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar percintaanmu sekarang? Apa kau berhasil mendapatkan Sasuke setelah aku tak ada?"

"Hahaha.. aku sudah tak tertarik dengan Sasuke. Lagipula aku sekarang sudah menikah, kau lihat?" ucapnya sambil menunjukkan jari manisnya yang berhiaskan sebuah cincin emas putih dengan bertahtakan sebuah berlian yang indah. "Lagipula, kurasa suamiku jauh lebih tampan daripada Sasuke." Lanjutnya.

"Sou ka.."

"Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri?"

"Aku.. masih lajang." Sakura tersenyum. "Uhm.. kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang, biar aku yang traktir makan siang kita." Ujarnya sebelum memanggil pelayan agar mendekat.

"No, no, no. Just let me." seru Ino sambil mengoyang-goyang tangan kanannya didepan wajah Sakura seperti orang melambai. "Toh, aku baru dapat honor."

"Baiklah, kalau kau memaksa?" Sakura mengedikkan bahunya dan berniat keluar dari kafe tersebut. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Ino memanggilnya lagi,

"Sakura!"

Ia menoleh, menatap Ino dengan tatapan 'ada apa lagi?'

"Boleh pinjam ponselmu? Aku harus menelepon managerku untuk menyuruhnya menungguku menjemput. Aku baru ingat ponselku baterainya habis." Ino nyengir dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Sakura menghela nafas sebentar sebelum kembali, dan dengan ragu meminjamkan ponsel merah mudanya pada Ino.

"Hontou ni arigatou, Sakura-chan!"

Dengan cekatan wanita pirang itu menekan beberapa tombol dan meletakkannya ditelinga. Ditunggunya beberapa saat sampai terdengar suara seseorang yang menyahut "moshi-moshi" dari seberang sana.

"Moshi-moshi, Hinata-chan. Ini aku, Ino. Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi, kau tunggu aku disana, jangan kemana-mana ya!"

Klik! Ditekannya tombol merah sebagai tanda bahwa pembicaraannya dnegan orang diseberang sana telah selesai. "Arigatou gozaimashita, Sakura. Ah, satu lagi! Boleh kuminta nomor ponselmu? Agar kita bisa lebih mudah berkomunikasi."

"Uhm.. boleh saja. Nomorku..."

"Baiklah, terima kasih sekali lagi. Jaa ne, Sakura!"

Sakura pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan tenang, keluar dari kafe itu tanpa adanya halangan lagi, dan ia cukup bersyukur akan hal itu. Namun ekspresi berbeda muncul dari wajah sang sahabat lama, Ino masih duduk ditempatnya setelah selesai membayar makanan mereka tadi. Ia tersenyum. Tidak, lebih tepatnya, ia menyeringai. _'Let's play, Sasori. I'll catch you by her khufufu…'_

To be continued…

Gyahaha… gomen ne kalo Kay potong ceritanya disini, soalnya kalo diterusin bakal panjang banget baru bisa diputus lagi, dan Kay juga udah ngebet banget pengen update XD lagian bikin chapter ini capek banget sebenarnya, harus nulis, mikir sambil googling secara bersamaan. Soalnya kebanyakan yang ada dicerita Kay kali ini ada di real, jadi harus sesuai hehe ^^a

Tapi Kay berharap chapter kali ini ceritanya nggak mengecewakan ya? Chapter depan bakal diusahain lebih panjang dan lebih ada actionnya deh XD soalnya disini ceritanya masih monoton menurutku -_- action, adventure, bahkan crimenya belum terlalu kerasa (bahkan hampir nggak ada) disini, soalnya Ino kan belum ketemu Sasori XD apalagi Gaara. Gomen juga kalo disini dialog Gaara sedikit dan dia kelihatan kayak gampang dibohongin, soalnya otaknya kan udah dicuci sama Sakura XD Uhm.. dan kalau ada kesalahan penulisan, alur/kalimat/kata ada yang janggal, agak rush, dll. Silakan review aja ya ^^ tapi ingat, jangan pake kata-kata kasar loh ya XD

Sekarang, Kay mau bales review dulu, semuanya dibales disini yah, soalnya modem Kay lemot seperti biasa, jadi ribet kalo bales lewat PM XD

Hana Kumiko : Ini udah lanjut, semoga nggak mengecewakan ya XD Arigatou gozaimashita udah review ^^

Endy Mutiara : Maaf kalo kurang panjang ya ^^a chapter kali ini juga malah lebih pendek, tapi chapter depan bakal diusahain lebih panjang kok ^^ Iya, itu Sakura. Ada kok ceritanya dichapter ini, silakan dibaca XD by the way, arigatou gozaimashita udah mau review ^^

Jenny eun-chan: Arigatou gozaimashita udah RnR ^^ Gaara sepertinya diculik XD yah, tapi udah diceritain di chapter ini kok, apa yang terjadi sama Gaara XD maaf kalo chapter ini malah lebih pendek, soalnya Kay takut lama update kalo dipanjangin, lagian disini udah pas tempat pemotongan ceritanya #plakk XD

Pengagum u : Arigatou gozaimashita ^^

Himeka Karine: Semoga begitu ^^ mari kita berharap bersama-sama #Plakk XD by the way, thanks for RnR ^^

Angela Rui : Yosh! Ino sedang berusaha mencarinya XD by the way, thanks for RnR ^^

Guest (1) : Ini udah lanjut kok ^^ semoga nggak mengecewakan XD Dou itashimashita ^^ and, arigatou gozaimashita udah mau RnR ^^\

SK : Ini udah update. Semoga nggak mengecewakan ^^ arigatou gozaimashita udah mau review ^^

Guest (2) : Ini udah next, semoga nggak mengecewakan ^^ arigatou gozaimashita udah mau RnR

Sasaki19 : Udah update nih ^^ semoga nggak mengecewakan XD arigatou gozaimashita for RnR

RNGaluh : Arigatou gozaimashita, Galuh-san ^^ ff yang lain bakal Kay update secepatnya begitu ada ide XD sekarang lagi stuck soalnya. Tapi nggak bakal ada yang discontinue kok ^^

Yosh! Itu tadi balesan review dari Kay. Jangan lupa buat RnR chapter ini ya ^^

Dan, maaf buat ff Kay yang lain belum bisa update, soalnya Kay masih stuck idenya ^^a tapi begitu ide muncul bakal langsung diupdate kok. Janji deh! ^^V

Sekali lagi, Kay minta RnRnya ya ^^ jangan lupa! XD

Arigatou gozaimashita.

_**Kay Yamanaka**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter sebelumnya~

"Siapa kau?"

"Ah, kau tak mengingatku? Aku Sasori, Akasuna Sasori, aniki-mu. Kemarilah, jangan duduk dilantai."

"Aniki? Aku... tak ingat apapun.."

….

'_Segera temukan Gaara, dan bawa dia pulang dengan selamat, Ino-chan! Maaf aku tak bisa menyusul kalian.'_

_..._

Agen-agen terbaik PSIA sudah mulai menipis, dan perekrutan agen baru masih beberapa bulan lagi. Kali ini harapannya hanya Ino, berharap wanita muda itu berhasil menemukan Gaara dan menangkap Sasori serta komplotannya. Ia sudah tak sanggup untuk mengorbankan agen lain lagi. Jika Ino sampai gagal, mungkin... ia akan turun tangan sendiri untuk menangkap orang itu.

...

ia menyeringai. _'Let's play, Sasori. I'll catch you by her khufufu…'_

~KAY~

Ini dia, chapter 3! Semoga nggak mengecewakan ^^

Selamat membaca! :D *Maaf lama ^/\^

**Title : To Get Him Back**

**Author : Kay Yamanaka**

**Genre : Adventure, Crime**

**Pairing : GaaraXIno**

**Slight : NaruHina (yang lain nyusul XD)**

**Rating : T+/M-**

**Summary : Ino, aktris cantik yang tengah naik daun, kembali memasuki dunia mata-mata demi mencari sang suami yang hilang dalam misi. ****Dengan begitu banyak musuh dan berbagai rintangan yang ada, akankah ia berhasil menemukannya?**

**Disclaimer :-Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

** -To Get Him Back belong to Kay Yamanaka**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, AU, a little bit lime (maybe), and many more..**

**Chapter 3-Double Agent Part 1**

Wanita dengan rambut sewarna bunga khas Jepang itu berjalan cepat menuju sebuah taksi untuk kembali ke tempat kerjanya. Sejak makan siang bersama Ino tadi ia sama sekali belum kembali, padahal sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

Drrttt…! Drrttt…!

"Moshi-moshi, Saso-sama.."

"Cepat kembali dan ambil mobilmu, kita bertemu ditempat biasa. Bawa semua barang-barang pentingmu juga." Tut! Tut! Belum sempat wanita itu menyahut, panggilan telat terputus begitu saja dari sang penelepon.

"Dasar! Seenaknya saja!" Gerutu Sakura lirih. "Please hurry up, sir!" pinta Sakura pada sopir taksi tersebut.

"Yes, Miss." Sang sopir mengangguk dan melajukan mobil kuning tersebut lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

…..

"Bagaimana, Shika? Apa kau berhasil?" tanya wanita berambut pirang itu melalui sebuah ponsel hitam ditangannya.

"Tentu saja. Apa kau meremehkanku, eh?" Suara malas dari seberang sana bertanya balik.

Wanita itu menyeringai,"Mana mungkin aku meremehkan jenius sepertimu? Kalau begitu, segera kirimkan datanya ke laptopku." Perintahnya.

"Tck! Mendokusai! Tunggulah sebentar!"

Klik!

Sambungan terputus. Wanita pirang itu kembali melajukan mobil merahnya menuju sebuah hotel didekat gedung yang diberitahukan sebagai markas Akasuna Sasori. Diliriknya sekilas gedung tersebut saat ia melewatinya, _'Aku pasti menangkapmu, Sasori! __PASTI!' _

-K-A-Y-

**PSIA's Office, 01:00 PM**

"Dari mana saja kau, Naruto?!"

Pemuda pirang itu menghentikan langkahnya seketika, saat mendengar suara bernada horor dari arah belakangnya. Dengan gerak lambat ia menoleh, dan yang didapatinya adalah aura gelap dari sang pimpinan. "Tsu-Tsunade-sama…" gumamnya shock.

"DARI MANA SAJA KAU, BODOH! BISA-BISANYA MENINGGALKAN KANTOR DISAAT SEPERTI INI!"

"Go-gomenasai!" ucap Naruto sambil menunduk. Ia sudah menduga sebenarnya kalau ia akan dimarahi seperti ini, memang kesalahannya menghabiskan waktu dua jam dengan alasan makan siang demi berduaan dengan tunangannya, Hinata.

"Kau tahu, kelakuanmu yang seperti ini bisa saja membahayakan rekan-rekanmu! Begitu juga dengan sepupumu yang tengah dalam misi itu! Sekarang kau gantikan tugas Shikamaru, tugasmu sudah digantikan olehnya." Perintah Tsunade tegas.

"Tapi.."

"Dan jangan membantah! Setelah pekerjaanmu selesai, segera temui aku diruanganku!"

"Hai', wakarimashita!"

...

Wanita paruh baya itu lagi-lagi memijit pelipisnya, agennya yang berambut pirang itu benar-benar merepotkan! Belum lagi misi kali ini yang masih tak ada kemajuan. Ingin sekali rasanya Tsunade turun tangan sendiri untuk menjalankan misi ini, tapi kalau itu ia lakukan... siapa lagi yang memimpin mereka? Ia belum bisa mempercayai siapapun untuk menjabat posisi ini. Posisinya memang sekilas terlihat mudah, hanya memerintah agen-agennya kemudian duduk santai diruangannya. Tapi mereka tak tahu apapun tentang resiko dan tanggung jawab yang harus ia emban diposisi ini. Andai ia punya pilihan, ia pun tak menginginkan posisi ini. Ditambah lagi sejak kemunculan Akasuna Sasori yang sempat menyerang markas PSIA yang lama, banyak agen yang menjadi korban. Bahkan warga sipil yang berada disekitar tempat itu pun banyak yang terbantai. Pria itu benar-benar tak berprikemanusiaan. Mata Tsunade terpejam erat, mengingat kejadian lima tahun lalu yang juga telah merenggut nyawa suaminya, Dan.

**Flashback**

DUARR!

BRAKK!

Ckrek!

DORR!

"Akh!"

"SEMUANYA BERLINDUNG!" teriak Tsunade saat melihat sekelompok orang yang tiba-tiba saja menyerbu masuk kedalam markas mereka sambil sesekali melepaskan tembakan.

"Kheh! Jadi inikah markas agen rahasia kalian? Benar-benar tak ada apa-apanya!" ujar seorang pria berambut merah cerah sambil tersenyum sinis. Dibelakangnya terlihat segerombol pria dan wanita bersenjata lengkap.

"Siapa kau?! Dan apa tujuanmu menyerang kemari?!" tanya Tsunade penuh amarah.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum kecut, kemudian menyeringai,"Aku... ingin... kalian semua…. MATI!"

Mata Tsunade melebar, begitu pula para agen dibelakangnya yang sudah siap dengan senjata masing-masing. _'Apa maksudnya? Apa masalah orang ini sebenarnya!'_

"Kami tak punya masalah denganmu." Ujar seorang pria berambut panjang yang keluar dengan tenang dari sebuah ruangan.

"Dan-kun.." gumam Tsunade kaget.

"Memang tidak. Tapi aku yang memiliki masalah dengan kalian! Terutama denganmu!" Pria berambut merah itu menodongkan senjatanya kearah Tsunade, membuat wanita itu terbelalak. Rasanya ia tak pernah mengenal pria didepannya, tapi kenapa pria itu...

"Kau! Kalian semua…. Adalah pembunuh!" desis pria itu penuh penekanan.

"Kami hanya membunuh para penjahat seperti kalian. Itupun jika sudah tak ada pilihan lain." Pria berambut panjang yang dipanggil Dan itu berusaha menjelaskan. Namun pria berambut merah dihadapannya hanya membuang muka sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Apa kau ingat…" ucapnya sambil terus mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah Tsunade,"kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu, saat kalian menghancurkan gedung di distrik Konoha yang digunakan sebagai tempat perakitan bom. Kalian….. terutama kau!" ia menunjuk kearah Tsunade,"kau tau masih ada warga sipil tak bersalah disana! Tapi kau tak peduli! Yang kau ingin hanya menghancurkan dan menghabisi komplotan Akatsuki dan berada dibalik itu semua tanpa memikirkan mereka yang tak bersalah. Termasuk….. kedua orangtuaku!"

Tsunade terbelalak. Begitupun dengan Dan yang berada disampingnya. _'Apa dia anak itu?'_ batinnya bertanya-tanya saat memorinya berputar kemasa lalu dan melihat seorang anak berumur 11 tahun berambut merah yang memohon agar mereka tak menghancurkan gedung itu sebelum mengeluarkan warga sipil didalamnya. Saat itu Tsunade tak mempercayainya, dan ia tak ingin mangsa sekaligus musuh bebuyutannya, Orochimaru terlepas. Tujuannya hanya satu, membunuh dalang dari sekian banyak korban yang berjatuhan akibat bom yang mereka pasang untuk menghancurkan Tokyo.

"Aku… sungguh tak tahu.." lirih Tsunade.

"Cih! JANGAN HARAP AKU PERCAYA!" teriaknya seraya melepaskan sebuah tembakan kearah Tsunade.

DOR!

CRATT!

"Akh!"

"TIDAKKKK…!"

Pria berambut panjang itu jatuh tersungkur sambil memegang dadanya, Tsunade memeluk suaminya dengan air mata berderai. Ternyata Dan membiarkan dirinya tertembak demi menyelamatkan isterinya.

"Aku.. mencintaimu… ukh! Tsunade.." lirih Dan sebelum kedua matanya tertutup sempurna.

"DAANNNN….!"

Pria berambut merah tadi menyeringai sekilas sebelum berbalik, meninggalkan anak buahnya yang beradu tembak dengan para agen PSIA.

**End of flashback**

'_Aku merindukanmu, Dan. Andai kau masih ada disini...'_

-K-A-Y-

Drrttt..! Drrttt...!

Ponsel hitam yang tergeletak diatas meja kecil itu bergetar cukup lama sebelum sang pemilik sadar dan menekan tombol hijau untuk menerima panggilan dari seseorang diseberang sana setelah sebelumnya melirik nama yang tertera disana.

"Ada apa, Shika?" tanya sang pemilik ponsel dengan malas. Tentu saja, baru lima menit ia tertidur dan sudah diganggu seperti ini.

"Bereskan barang-barangmu dan pergi kemobil!" perintahnya. "Targetmu sudah pergi. Aku sudah mengirim lokasinya ke laptopmu."

"APA? Kenapa baru memberitahuku!" dengan cepat wanita pirang itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, menyambar sebuah tas punggung berukuran sedang, jaket, serta ponsel hitam yang baru saja ia gunakan. Dikenakannya sepasang sepatu hitamnya dengan asal, kemudian menyambar kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak diatas meja dan berlari menuju lift untuk mengambil mobilnya yang berada di parkiran bawah tanah.

"Sial! Tahu begini, harusnya aku tidur dimobil saja!" gerutunya sambil terus berlari secepat mungkin.

Cklek!

Brakk!

Ditutupnya pintu mobil itu dengan kasar, kemudian dengan cepat ditekannya salah satu tombol tersembunyi didalam mobil tersebut.

Pip!... Pip!... Pip!...

Ckrek!

Tempat duduk penumpang yang berada disampingnya tiba-tiba saja terangkat, memunculkan sebuah kotak besi terbuka yang berisi laptop ungu didalamnya. Dibukanya laptop tersebut dan memunculkan tampilan logo PSIA serta kotak untuk memasukkan password. Tik! Tik! Tik! Dengan cekatan jari-jari ramping itu menekan tombol-tombol keyboard untuk membuka password dan mencari data lokasi target yang telah dikirimkan Shikamaru sebelumnya.

"Dapat!" gumamnya bersemangat. Dan dalam waktu beberapa detik, mobil merah itu telah melaju meninggalkan parkiran hotel yang sepi.

-K-A-Y-

Sebuah mobil S.X hitam menepi perlahan didepan gedung apartemen yang terlihat biasa itu. Sang pemilik mobil turun setelah menyambar tas kecil dan ponselnya, melangkah memasuki pintu depan dan menaiki tangga yang cukup panjang hingga sampai didepan sebuah apartemen dilantai dua.

Ting! Tong!

Tak ada sahutan dari dalam, bahkan tak ada suara langkah kaki yang mendekat untuk membuka pintu.

Ting! Tong!

Lagi-lagi bel itu berbunyi, namun suasana masih sepi.

"Kemana sih mereka?"

Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!

Cklek!

"Bisakah kau tak membuat keributan, un!" bentak seseorang yang membuka pintu seraya menarik tangan sang tamu untuk segera masuk.

"Bukan salahku kau tak membuka pintu dengan cepat!" gerutu sang tamu."Mana Saso-sama?"

"Saso-danna sudah pergi, un. Aku disini menunggumu...Cherry."

...

Di ruangan lain, tak jauh dari apartemen Deidara, tampak seorang wanita tengah serius menatap layar laptopnya, kedua telinganya tajam mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua sosok yang berada dilayarnya melalui sebuah headphone.

"_Jadi apa kita akan berangkat sekarang menyusul mereka?"_ Tanya sang wanita merah muda dilayar monitor.

"_Tidak sekarang, un. Tunggu sampai semua aman."_ Sahut pria didepannya.

Sedangkan wanita yang tengah menguping pembicaraan mereka hanya berdecak kesal. _'Kapan sih, mereka akan menuntunku ketempat dimana Gaara-kun berada?'_

-K-A-Y-

**PSIA's Office, 07:30 PM**

Semua agen yang bertugas menangani kasus Sasori masih terlihat sibuk. Semua lelah. Namun ini adalah tugas mereka. Kewajiban mereka. Jangankan hanya kesehatan, nyawa pun akan mereka korbankan demi menangkap penjahat buruan mereka.

Tsunade yang juga tengah sibuk berkutat dengan komputernya tampak gusar. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak laporan terakhir Shikamaru tadi sore, belum ada laporan baru mengenai pergerakan Sasori maupun komplotannya. Mereka sudah kehilangan jejak Sasori, dan harapan terakhir mereka hanya penyelidikan Ino atas Sakura. Tampaknya komplotan penjahat itu cukup berhati-hati. Mereka sengaja mencari celah untuk melarikan diri.

Tapi ada yang aneh! Kenapa Sasori tiba-tiba menghilang saat Ino memulai penyelidikan atasnya? Apa identitas Ino sudah terbongkar? Tapi... bagaimana bisa? Apa mungkin...

To Be Continued...

Ah! Gomen ne, Kay putus sampe disini aja. Soalnya takut makin lama baru bisa di update lagi. Maaf juga kalo chapter kali ini sangat-sangat pendek jika dibandingkan chapter-chapter sebelumnya ^^a Kay bener-bener lagi blank soal ini. Semoga nggak kecewa sama chapter ini ya, maaf juga kalo scene Gaara nya terlalu sedikit –ato bahkan nggak ada di chapter ini-. Chapter depan, Kay akan munculin Gaara lebih banyak deh hehe ^^V

Balas review dulu nih XD

Guest: Ini udah lanjut. RnR lagi ya XD Makasih udah RnR chapter sebelumnya ^^

Jenny Eun-chan: Ini udah update. Maaf malah lebih pendek ^^a Makasih udah RnR ^^

Hanako Chan: Ini udah update. Maaf pendek ya ^^a Makasih udah RnR XD

RNGaluh: Makasih ^^a Bukan manfaatin secara langsung sih, cuma yah, dia emang rencana nangkep Saso melalui Saku XD suffix –san bisa buat cowok ato cewek kok ^^ Ini udah update, semoga nggak mengecewakan ^^a Makasih udah RnR

Kanaya Rasya: Soalnya Sasori yang paling mirip sama Gaara XD (pasti ngerti tujuannya kan? XD) Makasih udah RnR ^^

Guest (2): Ini udah update, semoga nggak kecewa ya ^^a maaf pendek. Makasih udah RnR ^^

Himeka Karine: Hehe.. gomen kalo Gaara munculnya sedikit, mungkin akan lebih banyak muncul dichapter selanjutnya ^^ Ini udah update. Makasih udah RnR

Hana Kumiko: Disini udah diceritain siapa Sasori ^^ Makasih udah review XD

Zielaviena96: Ini udah update. Semoga nggak mengecewakan ^^a Makasih udah RnR ^^

Hanako Chan: Ini udah update. Maaf lama dan pendek ^^a makasih udah RnR

Jolin: Ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah RnR ^^

SK: Ini udah update. Maaf lama dan pendek ya ^^a Makasih udah RnR

Meong: Maaf ya, chapter ini malah lebih pendek dari sebelumnya ^^a Kay bingung banget buat ngelanjut soalnya XD Tapi nggak akan ada yang discontinue kok XD Makasih udah RnR ^^

Sekiian balesan Review dari Kay. Jangan lupa RnR lagi ya ^o^/


End file.
